The Mystery of a Lifetime
by V Tsuion
Summary: A series of murders convinced me to hire the best known detectives of all time; Sherlock Holmes, L Lawliet, Adriane Monk, Mystery Inc., and several amateurs. I own nothing. Some chapters contain slash. To be rewritten with major changes.
1. Holmes 1: An Unusual Visitor

An Unusual Visitor

January 7, 2011

**[Author's Note: This story is set in a mix-matched universe where everyone lives in the same world at the same time, with an assortment of time periods at the same time, don't ask… actually do ask and I'll try and explain it to you to the best of my abilities. Also "V" and the first person refers to a character that is basically me, but just awesomer, I use her in a few stories under a few names. She has special powers that never really get explained in my stories because she just pushes the plot along and acts smug. If you want a fully fledged explanation you're going to have to ask.] **

~221B Baker Street, London England~

It was a fine Sunday morning in London, Watson was sitting in his chair by the fire and Holmes was working on some chemistry project or another.

"Holmes," the mentioned detective nodded, though still focusing on the chemicals "I found an advertisement requesting a detective." At that Holmes walked over to Watson and leaned over his head to read the advertisement.

"Hmm…" Holmes read the ad curiously, "It might be worth it…"

"I thought you might be interested." Watson smiled as Holmes flipped over the ad and wrote his name on the back as the writer had instructed then returned to what he was working on.

A few seconds latter there was a knock on the door and Watson shouted for the visitor to come in. I entered the room.

"Have a seat." Holmes requested motioning towards one of the chairs around the fire place and Holmes sat in the other vacant one. Watson put down that day's paper as I began.

"First of all, it's nice to meet both of you, I'm called V, and I'm the one who put up the advertisement that you so kindly responded to." I nodded at Holmes "Now for the case it's self; from what I have gathered, a group of people have been brining myths and legends to life around the world and this has been causing several problems, including several deaths. So, I was wondering, if you, Mr. Holmes, could find out who's behind this and why they're doing it, to what end."

"I see, it seems interesting enough…" the detective mused.

"Good, here are the locations that have been attacked, histories of those locations, and the witness reports. Feel free to visit any of the places any time, there will be other detectives on this case because of the importance of it being solved as soon as possible. If either of you need anything feel free to ask, and if anything worth you two knowing happens you will both be informed." I handed Holmes a stack of papers then left them so I could answer another reply to my ad.


	2. L and Yoshi 1: Her First Case

Her First Case

January 7, 2011

**[Author' s Note: In my fanverse (and this universe) L and Light, and Matt and Mellow are together. L and Light had a daughter named Yoshi during the time skip (I'll eventually write the story as to how they got together). Matt and Mellow had twin daughters who are the same age as Yoshi during the time skip; Aiko who's like Mellow, and Kiyoshi who's like Matt, also during the time skip. Misa had a one-night stand with a guy she met at a bar and had a daughter she named (Mini) Misa who's the same age as the others. Other than the background story above, it's not very slash-heavy.]**

~Japanese Special Force on Kira HQ~

The Kira case had ended months ago; Yoshi, Kiyoshi and Aiko had caught the Yotsuba Kira and Mikami **[I will eventually write out that story]**, but Head Quarters was still busy. L was sitting front of the computer looking for cases to occupy his time, Light was cooking a meal big enough for 8, though he was probably going to be the only eating it, Mellow was eating chocolate while watching Matt game, and the kids and Matsuda were in a heated discussion of sorts.

Light finished preparing dinner and put the food in the oven. He then walked over to L, picking up the paper as he walked. He sat down in one of the swivel chairs next to L's and began reading the front page.

"L!" Light looked up at him from the paper, L looked back, startled away from his search, "I found an ad asking for a detective, I thought you might be interested." He messed with his friend's already messy hair.

"It seems interesting enough." L chewed his thumb in that thoughtful way of his, and readjusted his position on the chair.

"What's it say?" The young detective, Yoshi asked, she, Aiko, and Kiyoshi also gathered around. Yoshi had become a full fledged detective working with L when she solved the Kira case with her friends,

"The Mystery of A Lifetime!" It said in big letters at the top, and then continued in smaller letters "Detective(s) wanted! High stakes and high pay! Reply as soon as you can with your name (and title if applicable) on the back of the ad."

L nodded and wrote "L" on the back of the advertisement, still suspicious of anything asking him for his name from the Kira case, he then handed it to Yoshi, who wrote her alias on the card as well. They waited impatiently, wondering what would happen after the names were written.

They waited for a few moments, then, just as they were giving up hope that it was a real case Watari walked up the stairs with me in tow. "This lady says that she has a meeting with you." He looked at L and Yoshi.

"And you are?" L asked tentatively, social skills not being his specialty.

"I'm called V; I'm the one who put out the ad you replied to, I got here as quickly as I could."

"So you're here to explain the case?" Yoshi interrupted impatiently.

"Yes, that's what I'm here to do, are you all participating on their team?" I looked around at all of those gathered. L nodded in reply.

"I might as well fill you all in then. First, just so you're all aware, you are not the only detectives I have put on the case, I do need to make sure it gets solved and the problem stopped after all. Some of which are geniuses and professionals like you," I nodded to L and Yoshi "while some others are mere children who signed up by accident and then refuse to back out. Now that that's taken care of… now time for the real case details."

I took a deep breath then continued "Throughout the world myths and legends have been appearing to come to life, causing a lot of chaos at the sites that has promptly been hushed. People have been killed and the public is starting to get suspicious. I have a feeling that a group of people are behind this, so I've set out trying to find the best detectives out there to find out who's doing it and why. Would you, L, and Yoshi, be willing to take up this case?"

"Definitely!" Yoshi announced determinedly as L merely nodded, already thinking about the little information I had given and was formulating a starting plan.

"Okay, here are the locations and witness reports, and all other information gathered about the strange happenings of late. Also you are free to visit any of the locations at any time and visit or call the witnesses only during the hours they specified on their report. Got it?" I handed L a flash drive containing the information.

There was a chorus of yeses from everyone gathered.

"Good! If you need any assistance on the case then I'd be the person to call. That said, I guess it's time to leave you to dinner and the case." I remarked, referring to Raito's cooking that smelled pretty good to me. **[Yes I know I switch between calling him "Light" and "Raito", that's just what I do]**


	3. Mystery Inc 1: Their Biggest Case Ever

**[I've been watching a lot of Scooby-Doo lately, so this should be good (or at least in character). I just read a really cool fan fic where Velma had been raised in Whammy house while L was there, so I might include that, I'm not sure. Anyways, please review.]**

~Fred's living room~

It was storming out side; Velma was on her state of the art laptop, Fred was reading the news paper, Daphne was doing her hair for the millionth time, and Shaggy and Scooby were eating their way through mountains of food.

"I'm board…" Daphne sighed; putting down her hairbrush, there was nothing to do those days.

"This seems interesting." Fred pointed to an ad in the paper he was reading.

"What is it?" asked Velma as Shaggy and Scooby turned from their feast.

"Someone's requesting a detective, maybe we should sign up." Fred answered.

"Like count us out, we could live without anything scary." Shaggy exclaimed.

"Reah, rount rus out." Scooby agreed.

"Don't be such scaredy-cats." Daphne replied "That sounds interesting." She turned towards Fred.

"What does it say?" asked Velma, putting her laptop aside.

"Mystery of a lifetime, detectives wanted, high stakes and high pay. RSVP with name and title if applicable of back of ad. It was published by someone called 'V'" Fred read the ad aloud.

"That sounds interesting." Velma replied, Fred passed the ad around and they all wrote their names on the back and waited for something to happen. Like the others they didn't have to wait long, there soon was a knock on the door.

Fred stood and answered, "Yes?"

"I'm V, the one who put out the ad you replied to, asking for a detective." I explained in the door way. He showed me in, and I sat down on the remaining chair in the corner.

"Who's this?" Daphne asked Fred, referring to me.

"I'm Aviva; I was the one to put at the ad for a detective that you all kindly answered." I smiled and pulled my files on Mystery Inc. from the air around me. "You seem to have enough experience, though you've never worked on a murder mystery before." I flipped through the papers.

"M-murder?" Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arms shivering "I like knew this was a bad idea."

"Reah, reah!" Scooby animatedly agreed.

"I might as well explain the case." I replied as it thundered a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. The electricity flickered then went out. After the mad scramble to get a flashlight had ended, and the dim electric light was half illuminating all our faces I continued "The case happens to be right up your ally. There have been situations all over the world where a legend has come to life killing people, and threatening to kill more if they don't comply with requests. From what I've heard each attacks seems to incorporate several styles, so I believe that multiple people are in charge of it." I really was getting better at explaining the case as time went by.

Velma gasped "Jinkies, it seems we've got a huge case on our hands."

"We're like going to take it, you're like nuts Velma." he (Shaggy) and Scooby were shivering in each other's arms.

"Of course we have to take it gang; this seems like a job for Mystery Inc.!" Fred exuberantly exclaimed.

"That's right Fred!" Daphne encouraged him.

"Good, just as I expected, you aren't the only detectives on the case since I want it to get solved a soon as possible. " I held out the case files "These are the locations and witness reports, be sure to look through all of them, and you can go to any of the locations at any time. I'll update you if anything new pops up, and feel free to contact me if you need any assistance. Also, I may call you if you need to mentor some less experienced detectives."

"We're on it!" Fred spoke for the others.

"Well, I won't be getting in your ways any longer, I have another person responding to the ad, see you all around." With that I left into the stormy night **[yes I know, such a cliché]**.


	4. Boxcar Children 1: Just Another Case NOT

Just Another Case, NOT!

January 6, 2011

**[Author's Note: Comic relief time! This was a request of my sister's to include the Boxcar Children in one of my stories, and this is the perfect chance to make fun of them. They usually solve cases by running into the solution (occasionally literally) and are therefore really easy to make fun of. The series is not worth reading if you were wondering. If you're a fan I apologize and do not intend to be mean (this disclaimer holds true with anything I parody/make fun of).]**

~The house of the children's grandfather~

The Boxcar Children (Benny, Violet, Jessie and Henry in age order from youngest to oldest) were playing in the old boxcar they used to live in, that they then used as a club house, when their grandfather, Mr. Alden **[aka. Mr.****Deus ex Machina****]**, who happened to be very rich, called them in "Children, I found something you might like to see, come in so I can show it to you."

"Coming right away grandfather." They all shouted in **[uncanny]** unison.

Once all the children gathered in the house and their father was sitting in his usual easy chair, the two boys and two girls erupted into questions "Grandfather, what is it?" "Why did you call us in?" "Come on tell us, tell us!"

"Quiet down and I'll tell you." Their grandfather laughed.

The children quieted down almost immediately **[so obedient, odd isn't it…]** as their grandfather continued "I found a mystery you children may be interested in, it will be hard work though." He held up the paper, showing an unusual advertisement **[the one I published of course]**.

"Oh grandfather, thank you so much for finding us another mystery." 11 year old Violet said quietly, hugging Mr. Alden.

"Yay, another adventure!" 6 year old Benny shouted excitedly, jumping up and down, their dog, Watch, barked happily at all the commotion.

"Grandfather, traveling is expensive, how are we going to manage it?" 13 year old Jessie asked, always practical.

"I'll handle it; I know how much this detective thing means to you children after all." Their grandfather answered good-humouredly.

"I'm sure we can solve it!" Henry pumped his hand in the air confidently then added a second thought "We might need some help though, it does say the case is difficult."

The children all wrote their full names on the back of the advertisement and waited for something to happen. They didn't have to wait long; after a few minutes there was a loud knock at the door. Mr. Alden got up and answered, letting me in.

"The person who put out the ad is here." Mr. Alden walked me to the sitting room, where he sat back down in his easy chair, and I sat in the remaining chair.

"So, I assume that you must be Benny, Violet, Jessie, and Henry." I looked at the children in turn. I didn't feel like getting a few kids killed, but from what I had heard, they had a lot of dumb luck.

They all nodded and Jessie piped up with a question "What's your name? Any ways, we're sure to help."

"I'm called V, and I'm not sure if you should be volunteering your selves in this dangerous business just yet."

Mr. Alden replied proudly "My grandchildren have been in several dangerous cases before, I'm sure they can handle it."

I took a file of papers from mid air and flipped through it "It says here that you've never been involved in a murder mystery before, is that true?" I asked the children.

Mr. Alden spoke for them again "It is true that they have not, but I trust my grandchildren in this type of thing."

"Where did those papers come from?" Benny blurted out, unable to hold in his observation.

"Sorry about my little brother." Henry hurriedly apologized.

"It's not a problem. Good job on noticing it Benny, they came from my desk, I had my hand go back and fetch them." I replied, not minding a bit, and as always, talking about unusual things as if they were completely normal.

Benny then turned towards Violet abruptly "You're awfully quiet today." Violet blushed and said a nervous hello.

"Any ways," I brought their attention back towards me and the matter at hand "I might as well explain the basics of the case before you decide to commit yourselves to it, you are a bit young for it after all."

Henry boldly answered "Age doesn't matter!"

"In most cases it doesn't, but experience does. The best detectives on the case, yes you're not the only ones, have years of experience of just this kind. A young life is also, in some ways, more precious than an old one since they have longer to live ahead of them."

"Being young doesn't matter; it makes us less conspicuous if anything." Henry persisted.

"What does – " Benny began to ask.

Jessie cut him off "Conspicuous means obvious, kind of suspicious."

I ignored the interruption after accepting Jessie's apology "You guys have a lot less experience than others. This could be very dangerous, just in case you may want a more experienced mentor during the case."

"We wouldn't mind learning a few new skills." Violet said more loudly than her usual, so she could be heard.

"Violet is right," Henry calmed down "although we are pretty good, we can get better, everyone can get better, even the best."

"Try saying that to Holmes." I mumbled with a smile.

Benny managed to hear "Who's Holmes?"

Henry replied "Oh, Sherlock Holmes, he's one of the most famous detectives of all time."

"He's also very, very arrogant, amongst other things. You'll probably meet him as the case progresses." I added.

"Jesse…" Benny began, she replied with the definition of 'arrogant'

"We're going to get to meet him?" Henry was thrilled, Holmes was famous after all.

"Yeah, a bunch of well known detectives are on the case." I answered nonchalantly.

"Who else is on the case?" Violet asked, her usual shade of nervous.

"Well, of the people you may have heard of there's L and his daughter Yoshi, Mr. Adriane Monk from San Francisco, and the Mystery Inc. gang that have risen in fame, also from the U.S.; they travel a lot."

"I didn't know L had daughter, I didn't even know he was married." Mr. Alden commented.

"Well… he's not married, not many people know about her; her family situation is kind of awkward, but she's quite the genius, she and some other Whammy house students helped solve the Kira case in the end." I explained awkwardly.

"That's news to me." said their grandfather.

"Well now you know, though telling anyone is very off limits, as is Mr. Holmes's family situation that you might find out about." I flipped through the list of more experienced detectives to find mentors for them, but there was no one suitable. "I can't find anyone to mentor you who doesn't have an apprentice, so depending how many others we get you may have to mentor some less experienced detectives during this case."

"So you mean both Holmes and L are taken?" Henry asked disappointedly.

"No, I mean their both unsuitable to mentor anyone. L isn't a people person, and won't let anyone talk to him face to face outside of 'the family' especially after the Kira case. And Holmes just would be an awful teacher and would find you to get in his way. They also both have unusual family situations **[yaoi fan girl writing]**, so that could end up very awkward." I paused for a second and handed them the case files "Since you guys are determined, basically what's going on is that myths and legends are being brought to life all over the world by what appears to be a group of people, I need help finding out who, why, and what they plan to do next. Here are the locations and witness reports, and I, or they will call you if I need you to mentor someone." I turned around and left them to the files.

I turned back for a moment, "Good luck!" I shouted in, and then left.


	5. A to Z 1: Hired

Hired

January 7, 2011

**[Some more comic relief armatures, this chapter's about Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose from A to Z mysteries, I'm calling them the A-Z crew for short. There's not much I have to say about them other than the fact that this was a request of my sister's… just review!]**

~At Dink's House~

Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose were shredding papers for Dink's pet guinea pig's cage, when an ad in the newspaper she was shredding caught Ruth Rose's attention. "Look at this." She pulled the paper out of the stack, pointing to an ad on the front.

Dink and Josh stopped shredding and turned towards her, she was wearing her usual all one color, today's was red "What is it?" Dink asked.

"Well, someone put this ad in the paper requesting a detective and with all the cases we solved maybe we could solve this one." she explained.

"I'm not so sure my mom would be so happy with it" Dink replied tentatively, then gave it another thought "Let's do it any way, we can tell her after we solve the mystery."

"What does it say?" Josh asked, trying to look over at the ad, but failing at seeing past Dink's head.

"Mystery of a lifetime! Detective wanted! High stakes and high pay! RSVP with name and title if applicable on the back of the advertisement." Ruth Rose read the ad aloud.

"That sounds odd, how are they going to get the reply?" Dink asked thought fully.

"I guess we'll find out!" Josh reached over Dink and grabbed the ad from Ruth Rose, writing his name on the back in pen, the others followed.

They waited for a few minutes wondering what would happen, then just as they were disappointedly returning to shredding papers, the door bell rung.

"Could you get it?" Dink yelled down the stairs to his younger cousin Lucy who was having a play date with Josh's twin younger brothers Brian and Bradley, and Ruth Rose's younger brother Nate.

They let me [yes my self-insert, I know she could classify as a Mary-Sue, but she's just there to move the plot along. If there's any way you think I could make her any less Mary-Sueish I'd be glad to hear, I'm just warning you] in and led me upstairs to where Dink, Josh, and Ruth Rose were working "Hello, I'm the person who put out the advertisement you replied to." I explained "You can just call me V.".

"Oh cool!" Ruth Rose replied, while Josh shooed the younger kids out of the room.

Dink sat there for a moment deep in thought before speaking "How did you get our reply; the paper stayed here the whole time?"

"Good observation." I replied, "When someone replies to the ad I put out, I get a warning on my cell phone with their names and the locations so I can get there quickly. I took a little while getting to you all because I was explaining the case to some other detectives."

"So we're too late?" Josh asked disappointed, the others looked disappointed too.

"No, not exactly," I replied "This case is a really big one, so I need all the detectives on the case I can get, though you three do seem a bit young for a murder mystery." I pulled their file from midair.

"I bet we can handle it!" Ruth Rose exclaimed.

"Okay… Y–"

"How did you get that file, you weren't carrying it or anything?" Dink interrupted.

"I had to fetch it from my desk." I replied, then continued "If you're all so sure, I can let you, but be careful–"

"–Why do they get to solve a big mystery but we don't?" Nate asked, walking in the room with the other kids behind him.

"They're even a bit young for this; you guys just aren't old enough to be involved in a murder mystery that is already baffling some of the greatest detectives of all time." I explained, portraying very little of the annoyance I already felt at being interrupted for the second time in a row.

"Please?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, you can join, but you have to work with your older siblings, and cousin, and listen to them, this is serious business." **[I'm so responsible, allowing little children to solve murder mysteries *sarcasm mode (if you didn't catch it already*]**

"Noooo!" Josh exclaimed "Why do we have to watch them."

"Because it's serious business, and everyone deserves a chance."

"I guess we should watch them." Dink agreed.

"It's settled then, you'll all be working with the _slightly_ more experienced Boxcar Children. Basically, the case is, a group of people have been bringing myths and legends to life all over the world to some end that I have yet to discover, so I'm gathering as many detectives as I can to figure it out. So, anyways, give the Alden children a call and arrange a time to visit the sites with them, until then, here are the witness reports for you all to look through." I handed them a folder of papers with a sticky note carrying the Alden house's phone number.

"Thank you!" Ruth Rose called to me as I left.

"Good luck, and don't get hurt." I shouted back before disappearing into the Connecticut evening.


End file.
